


Pink Cuffs x Maetamong

by LadyDearie



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom!Hoony, Bottom!Seunghoon, Dom!Jinu, Dom!Jinwoo, Don't Judge Me, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Cuffs, I just wanted more Dom!Jinu content, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Slightly OOC but come on we all know Jinu had it in him, Smut, Sub!Hoony, Sub!Seunghoon, Top!Jinu, top!jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDearie/pseuds/LadyDearie
Summary: Jinwoo is generally a sweet and innocent person, which was why Seunghoon was beyond dumbfounded when he awoke one day to find this beautiful man staring atop of him with a grin on his face, nonchalantly tapping a riding crop in his hand.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pink Cuffs x Maetamong

**Author's Note:**

> Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Kindly DO NOT find ways for the people whom this story is based off to see this as I would be mortified, but most IMPORTANTLY, respect their privacy and be a good person, son!
> 
> Please understand that THIS is a work of FICTION. I wrote this with the intention to entertain myself (and perhaps others), hence the heavily gratuitous, explicit smut. It does not, in any way, reflect on the real-life individuals mentioned in the story. Enjoy~

Jinwoo is generally a sweet and innocent person, which was why Seunghoon was beyond dumbfounded when he awoke one day to find this beautiful man staring atop of him with a grin on his face, nonchalantly tapping a riding crop in his hand.

"H-hyung?" his voice rasped as he just woke up. 

His body moved to get up from bed. "What are you-" he stopped abruptly, feeling a tugging sensation around his wrists as he struggled to sit up right.

His eyes darted to meet his right wrist. Then, they swiveled to see his left. There were cuffs. Pink, fluffy ones.

"You're awake," Jinwoo murmured.

Seunghoon's body shift to face the owner of that velvety, smooth voice. He was met with Jinwoo's grinning face.

"Morning," Jinwoo greeted him sweetly. His long, slender fingers laced around the collars of Seunghoon's pajamas and deliberately smoothed it down, patting Seunghoon gently on his chest.

"Hyung?" Seunghoon's voice hitched, though he tried to hide it. His face was riddled with questions. 

Jinwoo took a seat on the bed next to him, dipping the bed with his weight. Seunghoon, though still in confusion, welcomed the warmth from Jinwoo's body as the room was chilly from the winter air. Or maybe it was just his nerves.

Jinwoo leaned in near Seunghoon's ear and whispered, "I have a gift for you."

Despite the initial shock, and the ongoing silent panic reeling through Seunghoon's mind, Jinwoo's voice did not fail to arouse him as he felt his 'morning' wood press harder against its cloth prison.

Jinwoo noticed the look of lust hazed over Seunghoon's eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He's so obvious, he thought.

Jinwoo rose to his feet and stared down at the younger man. He can see Seunghoon's tattoo on his hip as his pajamas must have hitched up from movements in his sleep.

"WHACK!" rips the sound of the riding crop as Jinwoo slaps it hard into the palm of his hand.

Seunghoon looked up to meet Jinwoo's eyes. He gulped. "Hyung, you serious?"

Jinwoo's brows raised, his grin grew somewhat cheekier. "Why not?"

"Uhh..." Seunghoon was lost for words. Which was not like him as he's always the one with things to say. But this was bizarre for him as Jinwoo has never been the one to take charge in their relationship. It had always been him.

Seeing the older man tower above him with a smirk across his face makes Seunghoon wonder if all this time… Jinwoo letting Seunghoon take the lead was not because he was submissive. It was because he was kind. 

Kind in a sense that he wanted Seunghoon comfortable with himself, in their relationship. Not because Jinwoo lacked confidence, it was because he was THAT confident. It was as if he knew, that if Jinwoo had taken charge from the get go, their dynamic would have been completely different and might even have scared Seunghoon away. 

And though he didn't want to admit it, Seunghoon knew, if this was the Jinwoo he had met on their first encounter or even at the start of their relationship, they wouldn't have lasted long.

Seunghoon was terribly different from back then. He was a high strung trainee who had gained fame from his previous appearance in a televised competition and was very popular amongst his peers and the general public. In comparison, Jinwoo, though a trainee a year older than him, was a nobody. To have this shy, demure, though very beautiful man pin him down would be beneath Seunghoon. It was only natural to him, at the time, that he was the one that should be doing the pinning.

However, as years have developed, Seunghoon has learned to let Jinwoo in, emotionally, and eventually physically. He never had such an experience before. It was jarring at first, but Jinwoo, being the gentle soul that he was, made Seunghoon comfortable. The sensation was beyond what Seunghoon had expected.

But the Jinwoo who stood above him that night was different. He still looks sweet and gentle, but he can tell, behind that alluring smile of his, was a beast who had waited for his feast far too long.

Despite his skepticism and bewilderment towards the situation he was in, Seunghoon could only curse his body for betraying him as tension grew in his gut and his skin flushed with arousal, clearly anticipating to be devoured. 

Is this what you've been hiding from me, hyung? Seunghoon thought to himself. Have you been holding back because of me?

"Didn't you say you wanted to spice things up a bit?" Jinwoo purred.

Seunghoon's gaze averted. "I- I did," his words came out in stammers, in his attempt to sound amused, but failed miserably. "I meant like- I didn't think- you'd-" he paused, eyes shifting back to Jinwoo.

Jinwoo warmly gazed back at him, playing with the riding crop mindlessly in his hands. "What? You didn't think what?"

"I-"

With a fluid flick of his wrist, Jinwoo traced his riding crop down Seunghoon's jawline. Mesmerised, Seunghoon's gaze couldn't help but follow it.

Slowly, Jinwoo dragged it down his neck, lightly grazing Seunghoon's Adam's apple then down his chest against the smooth fabric of Seunghoon's pajamas, savouring the little moans that escaped his mouth. "Ohooo..." cooed Jinwoo teasingly, "he likes it." 

The riding crop finally reaches his stomach, once again making direct contact with his skin. Seunghoon shifted against his bonds as the touch tickled him, but the tension he felt held him catatonic, as if anticipating Jinwoo's next move.

The riding crop continued to trail along the hem of his pants but then paused when it touched the tattoo on Seunghoon's hip. "Would you like me to stop?" Jinwoo suddenly inquired, his tone serious.

Seunghoon was hesitant but eventually let out a sharp exhale and shook his head. Jinwoo grinned. "Then, give me a safe word."

With a cheeky smile, Seunghoon said, "Maetamong?"

With a swoop, Jinwoo straddled Seunghoon and hungrily started kissing him on his mouth. He then trailed his tongue along his jawline to his chin, down his neck, planting rough pecks along the way. Seunghoon could only moan at the fiery trail Jinwoo's lips left.

Jinwoo's hands were not idle either. His delicate fingers had started to quickly undo the buttons of Seunghoon's pajamas. The younger man, though captivated with the kisses Jinwoo was showering him, he could feel that his friend below got really excited when he felt Jinwoo's hard-on dancing across his abdomen.

Finally undoing the last button, Jinwoo yanks the pajamas open to reveal Seunghoon's muscular, taut and downright sinful body. He paused to revel in the sight, tracing his slender fingers sensually along the grooves between Seunghoon's chest and down his well toned abs. Seunghoon squirmed at the sensation of Jinwoo's touch.

Jinwoo gave a low chuckle. "You like it that much?"

"Ah hyung-" he started to whine.

Before he could even finish, Jinwoo dove back down to lick Seunghoon's collarbone. His palms sat atop Seunghoon's chest and started playing with his hardened nipples. Slowly, Jinwoo's tongue dragged along Seunghoon's skin to meet his right bud. He gave it a suck, then proceeded to bite. 

Seunghoon struggled against his bonds in reaction to the pain, but the safe word was not uttered. Jinwoo looked up to meet his eyes, teeth still gripping at his skin. Seunghoon gave out a sharp exhale, and Jinwoo let go of his teat and gave it a comforting lick. He moved on to the next one, licking and sucking the small bead, and his hand massaged the other.

Another hand had started to crawl below in between the two heated bodies and made its way into Seunghoon's pants. It wrapped around the younger man's bulging member, forcing him to tilt his head back in blissful lust.

Seunghoon's breath hitched and his back rose to the sensation. He felt Jinwoo's lips rise at its corner to his reaction. "He's excited," Jinwoo teased.

Seunghoon felt his face grew red, so he turned his face to bury it in the crook of his shoulder. But Jinwoo caught his chin, and firmly turned his face back to meet him. "No," he growled. "I want to see you."

His voice was deeper than Seunghoon has ever heard. It reverberated through his core, sending chills down his spine.

Jinwoo touched the head of the younger man's shaft, its slit was wet with precum. He gently palmed the tip, spreading its moisture to his hand. He then wrapped it around the heated rod and started to stroke it hard.

Seunghoon's body jerked at the initial tug. His wrist pulled at his bonds, making the muscles along his arms more prominent. Jinwoo revels at the sight of Seunghoon's struggle. Something about how he could make this strong man beneath him weak at his touch, made his stomach flutter and his own dick hard.

With a last quick peck to Seunghoon's chest, Jinwoo's hand left the throbbing manhood, resulting in an involuntary whine from the young man. "Patience boy," Jinwoo warned, though lovingly.

With a sweeping motion, Jinwoo rose from his position to take off his own clothes. He then proceeded to yank off Seunghoon's pants, revealing the wet, sopping bulge beneath it. Without a second to lose, Jinwoo hungrily took it in his mouth whole.

The sound Jinwoo made going up and down his member drove Seunghoon wild. His hands grabbed at the chains of his fluffy, pink cuffs, as if tethering himself to the ground for the building sensation in his stomach began to overwhelm him, making him lightheaded.

"Jinwoo," he gasped breathlessly. He was close. And Jinwoo felt it, burying the shaft deeper, letting the dick's head hit the back of his throat.

Before he knew it, Seunhoon's hip bucked and cum erupted into Jinwoo's mouth, spilling at its seams. 

Jinwoo's mouth left the spurting cock to let his hand continue to milk it. He swallowed the cum in his mouth and wiped its spillage with the back of his other hand.

He wanted to keep watching Seunghoon convulse through his orgasm, but the wet dripping mess that the naughty prick left made the flushed, sweaty, panting Seunghoon even more desirable to Jinwoo's eyes. 

Keeping his hand on Seunghoon's cock, Jinwoo used his other hand to raise the panting man's leg and bend them at the knee. Seunghoon's other leg followed suit naturally, giving Jinwoo a good view of his twitching pink hole. Jinwoo flashed a warm smile and gave Seunghoon's knee a peck. "Thanks."

Seunghoon wasn't sure if the jolt he felt in his chest was because he was still overwhelmed by his recent climax or because of Jinwoo's smile. Regardless, his dick was faster than his thoughts as it started to reciprocate whatever he was already feeling in his heart.

Jinwoo licked his lips, as he felt the member in his hand begin to stiffen again. He stood up and took something off the floor. It was a bottle of lube. Strawberry-flavoured. Seunghoon internally swore he would never be able to look at strawberries without thinking of this moment ever again. 

He poured it on Seunghoon's dick generously, letting it spill down to his puckered hole, while spreading the fluid along the shaft. Watching Jinwoo do this, Seunghoon felt a shiver course through him as his wood fully returned.

Capping the bottle, Jinwoo chucked the bottle aside and proceeded to massage Seunghoon's cock slowly. 

He faces Seunghoon, watching his chest rise and fall, as it slowly got more erratic at each stroke. Then, gently, with his already wet hand, he inserted a finger into Seunghoon, as the dry hand took over his dick. 

"Jinwoo hyung," he moaned, burying his head into the crook of his shoulders.

"Seunghoon-ah." Jinwoo's voice was deep and demanding. "Look. At. Me."

Seunghoon reluctantly turned to face him. Jinwoo's smiling face was gone. He gulped.

Another finger went in. Seunghoon jerked away, but quickly settles back into position as he notices Jinwoo's watchful eyes on him.

"I'm going to start moving," his voice was soft, but firm in tone. "Yes, hyung."

The sensation, though not unfamiliar, was still foreign to him. Seunghoon could not help but squirm against his body's intruders.

A third finger entered. Seunghoon inhaled sharply. His eyes could only stare at Jinwoo, brows furrowed. 

Jinwoo stared back, matching its intensity. "A punishment," he growled. "For trying to escape."

Seunghoon sighed, then nodded in defeat. He slowly tried to relax his body as he felt the three slender fingers within him started to pump him.

Eventually the tight feeling of arousal started to warm the pit of his stomach. 

Jinwoo, watching Seunghoon's head loll back, mouth opened with his tongue peeking out felt his own prick getting harder. He brought himself closer to Seunghoon and guided his dick closer to the entrance that was basically riding his fingers.

Seunghoon was once again very close, but he wanted more. No- he needed more. And then he felt it.

Jinwoo removed his hands from both Seunghoon's manhood and hole. He grabbed breathless man by the hips and in one swift motion, shoved his hardened member into Seunghoon's throbbing hole, hitting his prostate hard, pushing him over the limits.

"FUCK!" Seunghoon screamed as his body arched forward. His cum shot everywhere as Jinwoo mercilessly pounded deep into him, the head of his dick viciously abusing Seunghoon's sweet spot.

Seunghoon was beside himself even as his climax dissipated. Soft moans involuntarily escaped his lips, matching the rhythm of Jinwoo's thrusts, his hands sinking deeper into the skin of Seunghoon's hips, closing in on his own climax.

With a few more rough thrusts, Jinwoo finally came.

The feeling of Jinwoo filling him from within slowly brought back focus into Seunghoon's eyes. He closely watched Jinwoo continue to drive himself into him. His expression was euphoric, which filled Seunghoon's heart with warmth. 

How could a person be so beautiful while he so savagely fucks me, he mused silently.

Jinwoo gave one last thrust with a grunt, then slumps against Seunghoon's knees.

With a shaky shove against the mattress, Jinwoo got off the bed. Seunghoon's gaze followed him, as Jinwoo moved towards the side of the bed and retrieved some keys from the bedside drawer. 

He unlocked the cuffs from Seunghoon's wrists and gave them both little kisses after freeing them, which made Seunghoon smile.

As Seunghoon massaged his sore wrists, Jinwoo grabbed the folded blanket he left on a nearby table and laid it atop Seunghoon.

Before Seunghoon could even say anything, Jinwoo dove into the blankets and snuggled up to him. Warmth immediately envelopes Seunghoon's skin from Jinwoo's body.

Slowly, Seunghoon settled into the blankets and wrapped his arm around Jinwoo to hold him. 

Lying in bed, after the exhaustive affair, Seunghoon shifts to look at Jinwoo. "Hyung, what was the riding crop for?"

Jinwoo returned his curious gaze. "Oh that?" His eyes looked up, as if giving it a thought. "Just thought it'd seduce you, that's all," he snickered, flashing him a cheeky grin.

Laughter escaped Seunghoon's mouth, which resulted in Jinwoo giving him a playful slap across his chest. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

Seunghoon held Jinwoo tighter. They were back to their regular dynamic. Seunghoon felt a pang of guilt for worrying that that side of Jinwoo could possibly change them. Yes, Jinwoo was a beast, but that did not mean the kind, gentle, and soft Jinwoo was lost. He was kind regardless the state of his desires as not once, Maetamong had to be uttered.

Jinwoo nuzzled against his chest as Seunghoon mindlessly started to stroke his hair. His other arm on the small of Jinwoo's back pulled him closer into a tight embrace.

"It did, hyung." Burying a smile into Jinwoo's hair. Seunghoon gave his head a small peck. "It really did."

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut in 3 years. Please be kind. (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Special thanks to my Alpha reader, for handling the brunt of my very first draft filled with 4am-sleep deprived typos and grammatical mistakes, [YeontansEyebrows](/users/YeontansEyebrows/)-seonsaengnim.
> 
> As well as my Beta reader, [@_ellynn](https://twitter.com/_ellynn) for the last quick touch-ups, and also my key motivator to finish this story because my cocky-ass jumped the gun and requested her to be my Beta BEFORE I even had Jinwoo strip Seunghoon naked. The audacity!!
> 
> You guys are muthafockin gems. ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


End file.
